La mujer misteriosa
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Jack ha vuelto a Port Royal tras dejar a Angélica en una isla desierta, deseoso de una compañía femenina con la que satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre.Pero tal vez la mujer que encuentre no es lo que aparente ser.Espero sinceramente que os guste.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, esta vez sobre Piratas de Caribe. Está situada después de la cuarta entrega, en "Aguas Misteriosas". Espero que os guste, si queréis ver la portada que he creado para esta historia, pondré el enlace en el blog ¡Un beso y espero comentarios!

**Cap.1. Llegada a Port Royal**

20 de Septiembre de 1718

Por fin, después de más de dos meses de larga travesía, anclamos el barco en una cala escondida de Port Royal. Se hacía raro volver después de todo lo ocurrido en la Fuente de la Juventud. Debía reconocer, que aún después de este lapso de tiempo, extrañaba a Angélica, pero sin duda, no haberla dejado en la isla hubiera significado mi propia muerte, pues después de haber matado a su padre, lo que la joven más ansiaba era venganza.

Jack- soltó Gibbs a mi lado.- ¿no creéis que lo mejor sería permanecer en el barco? Por si no lo recuerda, han puesto precio a su cabeza.

Tonterías, mi buen amigo Gibbs. Nadie osaría ponerme una mano encima. Además, es imposible cazarme.

Pero señor, ¿ya no recuerda cuándo le secuestró el rey francés? ¿O cuándo…

Basta Gibbs, tanta charla insustancial me está causando dolor de cabeza. Ocúpate de rellenar las bodegas, y por amor al cielo, que no se le vuelva a olvidar el ron o juro que su cabeza colgará del palo mayor.- solté antes de seguir mi camino.

Por fin la ciudad se abrió ante mí. Sus calles, más limpias sin duda que las de Tortuga, sus casas de tonos suaves que marchaban del azul más tenue hasta el marrón oscuro y sus fantásticas tabernas llenas de mujeres con las que pasar un buen rato. Sin duda, dos meses de abstinencia me hacían necesitar compañía femenina de urgencia.

Una mirada fija en mi persona me hizo detenerme, pero al mirar a mi alrededor, no fui capaz de ubicarla. Probablemente no fueran más que imaginaciones mías. Después de todo, soy uno de los piratas más perseguidos de todos los tiempos, y si no se tienen los cinco sentidos alerta… bueno, lo más probable es que acabes colgado junto a varios muertos de hambre faltos de dientes y de mal aliento. No quiero ni pensar lo que puede ser estar colgado a su lado mientras abren la boca, sacando la lengua al máximo. Seguramente, es su propio olor lo que los mata y no la presión de la soga.

Otra vez invadido por la sensación de ser observado, me giré, sorprendiéndome al ver que las únicas personas que había en la calle eran una joven dama seguida de su vieja carabina. Todos mis instintos masculinos se dispararon al verla. Era muy difícil encontrar damas hermosas hoy en día, al menos en estas islas, pero ella sin duda superaba el concepto vulgar de hermosura. Era atractiva, atrayente, hipnotizante. No era común desde luego, pues pocas jóvenes de la corte poseían una tez olivácea de aspecto de terciopelo o un cabello largo y de un llamativo color chocolate, brillante y lustroso, cayendo hasta la media espalda en delicadas ondas, con mechones más cortos enmarcando su rostro y sus altos pómulos. Un gracioso y pequeño sombrero en dorado de baja copa hacía destacar más su tono oscuro. Sus rasgos felinos, propios de cualquier diosa griega, contaban con una naricilla respingona que le daba una mayor altivez, una barbilla puntiaguda que remataba su rostro de corazón, unos ojos grandes y almendrados en color azul, misteriosos y profundos, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras que rozaban delicadamente su piel al aletear, unas delgadas y arqueadas cejas oscuras y unos labios finos y carnosos, sugerentes en forma de corazón de un exquisito rojo. Era alta para ser una mujer, o al menos ese era el efecto que se creaba al ver a la vieja doncella que no debía llegar al metro y medio; sumamente voluptuoso, pues sus abundantes senos trataban de escapar del apretado corsé. Su vestido dorado y ajustado hasta las caderas, finamente bordado, acababa en una larga y acampanada falda de pliegues por el guardainfantes, mostrando una estrechísima cintura que podría rodear con una de mis manos sin dificultad. Parte de su antebrazo quedaba al descubierto por la manga tres cuartos que se deshacía en un montón de pliegues blancos, y sus manos iban cubiertas por unos mitones cortos en seda blanca rematados con hilo de oro. Unos pendientes de oro en forma de corazón con un rubí en el centro y tres diamantes que colgaban adornaban sus pequeñas orejas, llamando mi atención. Sin duda, podría cobrar una fortuna por ellos.

¿Qué miráis con tanta atención, marinero?- preguntó en mi oído, con voz afilada y seductora. No sabía cuándo se había movido.

¡Mi señora! No debéis hablar con este rufián. ¡Mis amos me ahorcarán si se enteran!- se lamentó la pequeña mujer, con el rostro horrorizado.

Vuestra hermosura sin duda, mi Lady. No había visto mujer tan hermosa en ninguno de los rincones que he recorrido. Y déjeme decirle que he llegado hasta la entrada de las puertas del infierno.- le seguí el juego, ignorando a la cada vez, más furiosa y temerosa criada.

¡Mi Lady, no…!

María, marchad a casa del Comodoro. Esta tarde no requiero de vuestros servicios.- La criada parecía a punto de replicar, pero la mirada peligrosa que le mandó la señorita, la hizo callar y marchar. Sin duda, ese genio no era propio de una dama.

¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan encantadora acompañante?- pregunté, deseando conocer el nombre de tan interesante dama. Un nombre siempre tiene las características de su dueña, aunque las nobles tendían a tener clásicos como Elisabeth, Susan, Anne,...

Curioso sois para ser un simple marinero- contestó, evadiendo la pregunta y girando para continuar su paseo. Me sorprendía que no llevara una sombrilla para protegerse del cálido sol de media tarde. Cualquier dama se horrorizaría al verla, pues el sol significaría el final de su palidez, que acentuaban con polvos. Al colocarme a su derecha, me fijé en que su piel estaba libre de esos maquillajes y que tenía una peca bajo el ojo, una en el pómulo y otra en la mejilla, coquetas, que animaban a cualquier hombre a querer trazar ese camino con los labios.

No soy marinero, sino Capitán.- noté que por sus ojos pasaba un rayo de excitación, y una sonrisa pícara se esbozaba en sus labios, aunque duró tan solo un segundo, como si una máscara se hubiera soltado y tuviera que ponérsela a toda prisa para evitar un escándalo.

Supongo entonces que a un Capitán sí podría darle mi nombre. Su rango lo amerita.- empecé a pensar que jugaba conmigo cruelmente y que fingía que desconocía que era un pirata, pues sabía que mi disfraz, no estaba muy logrado. El traje se lo había robado al capitán de una de las compañías de las Indias Orientales, y mi pequeña barba "de chivo" recogida en dos trenzas, un diente de oro aunque poco visible, mi pelo largo, castaño y brillante lleno de rastas y trenzas y mis ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que podía ser fácilmente confundido con el azabache, pintados con khol negro, me delataban como pirata. Aunque tal vez la dama no estuviera acostumbrada a recorrer la ciudad fuera de esos suntuosos carruajes de caballos y no sabía diferenciar entre pirata y capitán de barco inglés.- Soy Elektra Norringhton.- soltó elevando la barbilla con altivez, pose reforzada por su nariz apuntando al cielo. Como acostumbraba a hacer con todo tipo de mujeres en mi afán por conquistarlas, me llevé una de sus manos enguantas a los labios y la besé, alargando el contacto más de lo estrictamente estipulado, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, que me miraban insondables, sin dejarme saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. A pesar de la fina seda, sentí el calor de su piel, y deseaba poder quitarle el mitón y tocar el terciopelo oliváceo.

Un placer, Señorita Norringhton. Sin duda una nombre a la altura de una mujer tan exótica como usted. Soy Jack…- me quedé pensativo, hasta que vi una carpintería- Wood. Sí, el capitán Jack Wood. A sus pies.- solté haciendo una ridícula reverencia.

El placer es mío, capitán. Pocas son las ocasiones en las que me encuentro en compañía de tan interesante personaje.- su tono era burlón, lo que me confirmó que estaba jugando conmigo. Sin darme cuenta, la dama me había conducido a un callejón oscuro, y el tiempo había corrido veloz hoy, pues el sol se estaba empezando a poner.

¿Sois la esposa del Comodoro?- pregunté, tratando de que no se notara que estaba buscando una forma de huir de ella. Aunque debía decir que la respuesta me interesaba.

No, soy una prima lejana. Mis padres murieron hace unos meses y me dejaron a su cargo hasta que me case o sea mayor de edad.- mientras decía esto, me había ido acorralando contra la pared, y podía sentir sus senos plenos contra mi torso. A pesar de la situación, eso me excitaba, diablos. Va a ser verdad eso que cuentan que los hombres pensamos más con nuestro fiel amigo que con el cerebro.- Bueno, Jack; creo que es momento de dejarse de tonterías.- mientras decía esto, sentí la fría hoja de una daga contra la piel de mi cuello.- He oído que ofrecen una más que interesante recompensa por tu persona, aunque no especifican si vivo… o muerto- susurró contra mi oreja, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Su arma pasó a encontrarse ahora contra mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, pero ni un instante sus ojos se separaron de los míos.

Mi señora, el carruaje está listo- soltó la misma mujer que la acompañaba antes.

Perfecto, María.- a pesar de sus palabras, no se volvió.- Muy bien, Sparrow. Ahora vas a ser un buen chico y no me vas a causar problemas, porque si lo haces… no llegarás vivo a nuestro destino.- Después de decir eso, noté que la que ahora sostenía la daga era María, y mientras, Elektra, si es que era ese su nombre auténtico, se levantaba las faldas, sin vergüenza alguna, apoyando su chinela derecha de alto tacón en el muro, mostrándome su maravillosa y torneada por los dioses pierna derecha, con una liga en la que llevaba unas pesadas esposas. Fijándome bien, noté que en su otra pierna llevaba sujeta de la misma forma lo que parecía una pistola. Sin detenerse, selló mis muñecas con ellas, alejando a María ahora que ya no me consideraba peligroso.- ¿Un último deseo, Sparrow, antes de comparecer frente a las autoridades?

No sé que fue lo que lo provocó. Tal vez sus ojos felinos mirándome brillantes por el triunfo o tal vez la sonrisa burlona que esbozaron sus labios, pero de un impulsó, la besé furiosamente, envolviendo mis labios con los suyos con rudeza, ira, deseo y pasión. Pensé que me apartaría al instante, pero esperó unos segundos antes de hacerlo, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes. Entre ella y María me empujaron y me metieron en el carruaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis atrevido a leer mi historia, os lo agradezco sinceramente. Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente a BlackCherryBlood, quien me ha alegrado con su comentario. La respuesta a los reviews la pongo siempre abajo. Un besito

**Cap.2. En casa del Gobernador.**

20 de Septiembre de 1718

El carruaje corría atravesando la ciudad, acercándose a la zona rica, al pie de la ladera. Las casas allí eran mucho más suntuosas, por no decir que se trataba de enormes mansiones, con cuidados jardines de plantas exóticas y flores de aroma dulzón y colores brillantes.

-¿Sois en verdad Elektra Norringhton?- pregunté, tratando de romper el afilado silencio que se había formado. María me echó una mirada de enfado y miró por la ventana izquierda, mientras Elektra, que llevaba con una expresión ausente con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, se volvió hacia mí.

-Me temo que eso no os atañe, Jack Sparrow.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no os importa.- solté ofendido.- Y claro que me atañe cuando usted, con sus ardides, me ha engañado, esposado y llevado ante la justicia. ¿De verdad espera que no me interese el nombre de la persona que ha realizado tal hazaña?- dije haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Aún no me podía creer que me hubieran vuelto a capturar, de nuevo en Port Royal. Esto ya se estaba haciendo una tradición. Desde luego, la próxima vez que arribe la ciudad, me quedaré en mi camarote encerrado bajo llave.

-Os lo diría si no creyera que podría ser un estorbo para mis planes. Tal vez a usted, del que dicen que es demasiado inteligente, se le ocurriera la idea de desvelar que Norringhton no es mi auténtico apellido, y decir mi falso ante el tribunal, mandándome a la horca junto a usted, Capitán Sparrow. Y créame cuando afirmo que ese no es el mayor de mis deseos. Sinceramente, no creo encontrar placer alguno en la horca- dijo burlona. Noté que se pesaba la lengua por los labios, algo resecos, y sentí que el deseo por besarlos se incrementaba hasta niveles peligrosos.

-Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

-Capitán Sparrow, lejos de ofenderle, mis más cercanas fuentes me han asegurado que usted, por un trago de ron, seríais capaz de vender vuestra madre, aquella persona que os trajo al mundo entre horribles dolores. Así que… ¿cómo puedo creerle a usted?- Sus movimientos eran increíblemente elegantes y calculados, como si supiera en qué grado debía batir las pestañas para volver loco a un hombre o cómo debía acomodarse en el respaldo para que sus pechos se alzaran hasta volverse hipnóticos. Estoy seguro de que cientos de hombres hubieran dado un brazo por poder rozar uno de ellos y sentir la exquisita piel cremosa.- Agradecería sinceramente que apartaseis la vista de mi escote por un segundo Capitán.- Si hay algo que odio es que no se me escuche mientras hablo, pues debo decirle que he estudiado suficiente como para que mis conversaciones sean tan interesantes como la que compartiríais dos hombres.

-No lo dude, mi Lady, pero comprenda que, si estos son mis últimos momentos, preferiría disfrutar de las vistas todo lo que pueda. Tal vez sus pechos sean los últimos que vea, y espero que no trata de quitarle el placer de esa visión a un condenado.

-Tsk. Haga usted lo que guste. Su charla me aburre increíblemente Capitán. Debo decir que me ha decepcionado usted mucho. Cuando me hablaron de su persona y aventuras, creí firmemente que sería un hombre interesante, y difícil de atrapar. Todo un reto. Pero ha sido más fácil atraparos que bordar, una auténtica lástima.

-Conociendo usted su atractivo, y llevando yo más de dos meses embarcado y falto de atenciones femeninas, estoy seguro de que entenderá que vos fuisteis para mi como un foco de luz en la oscuridad más absoluta.- en ese momento decidí tentar a la suerte. Sin duda se trataba de una mujer exquisita, y no sólo en apariencia.- ¿Me permitirías tocar uno de sus pechos? Tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga, y así podré comprobar si son tan exquisitos como parecen.

-¡Es usted un sinvergüenza, un puerco, un bárbaro! ¿Cómo podéis hablarle así a mi Señora?- gritó María, echándoseme al cuello, confirmando mis sospechas de que no se trataba de una criada. O al menos él no conocía a ninguna con tal falta de decoro como para lanzarse al cuello de un hombre, teniendo que apoyarse por tanto en su regazo. Miré a Elektra, quien miraba a la ventana, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de controlar la respiración y evitar que yo notara su sofoco. Pero para un hombre ilustrado en mujeres, era imposible no fijarse en el tenue color rosado de sus mejillas y la subida y bajada acelerada de su pecho.-¡Deje de mirar a mi Señora!- volvió a gritar María, soltándome una colleja en la nuca. –No sois digno de mirarla.

-María, cálmate. ¿Qué van a pesar el gobernador y sus invitados si ven a mi criada con las ropas mal puestas y el peinado deshecho?- La nombrada, avergonzada, se alejó de mí, volviendo a sentarse junto a su Señora.

-Señorita, hemos llegado- dijo un criado a través de la ventana, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y ofreciéndole su mano a Electra para bajar. Noté como el idiota se sonrojó ante el contacto de su mano a través del guante. Sin duda no era más que un adolescente de hormonas desatadas.

-Remercier, Robin (gracias, Robin). Tu as crû depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus (has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos)-me sorprendió que hablara francés. Tal vez parte de su atractivo procedía de su nacionalidad, aunque no recordaba a ninguna dama francesa que no llevara esas pelucas altas y de cabellos blancos.- Nous eperan déjà le gouverneur et le roi Jorge ? ( ¿nos esperan ya el gobernador y el Rey Jorge?)

-Sí, Señorita, desde hace diez minutos están reunidos en su despacho esperándola.

Con paso acelerado, me condujeron por las estancias de la mansión que yo conocía de antemano de cuando vivían allí Elizabeth y su padre. Al abrir las puertas doradas, me sentaron en una silla y me pusieron otros grilletes en los pies. Me sorprendí al ver delante de mí al Rey Jorge II y por un hombre que no conocía, algo bajito, delgado y con unos grandes ojos azules huevo de pato destacando co la peluca blanca.

-Señorita Norringhton, sin duda es un placer volver a verla- la saludó el Rey. Ella por respuesta, se inclinó en una reverencia perfecta, y fingió timidez y coquetería ante Jorge. O tenía cambios bruscos de personalidad, o sin duda era una magnífica actriz.

-Oh, le plaisir est le mien, majesté.- contestó ella, dejando que el monarca, con una gran nariz de patata roja y unos pequeños ojos oscuros, besara su mano, momento en el que su máscara pareció caer con un gesto de asco pero que consiguió controlar al final. No pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Mientras los dos hombres hablaban con la dama, fui acercándome a la mesa, llena de suculentos manjares. Sin duda, mi estómago necesitaba recibir cualquier clase de alimento sólido.

-Sparrow, volvemos a encontrarnos.- soltó el monarca, mirándome jocoso.

-Capitán Sparrow- remarqué yo, algo cansado de tener que repetirlo cada dos por tres. Que de 13 años en que tuve la Perla como mía consiguiera mantenerla en mi poder 2, no era razón para no llamarme Capitán. Además, ahora la había recuperado, y llevaba ya dos meses en mi poder.

-Como sea. Debido a todos vuestros delitos y a la deshonra a la que me sometisteis, será colgado mañana al alba.

-Antes de nada, mi Señor, debo pediros mi recompensa. Sin duda, el Comodoro estará contento de que sepa valerme por mí misma, Sir.

-Cierto- dijo el rey, mandando a un criado a por la recompensa. Un saco de oro de mediano tamaño fue entregado a Elektra, quien lo miró con ojos brillantes. Justo en ese instante, María, quien se había mantenido en la puerta abierta, se acercó a su Señora, y noté como un brillo malicioso cruzó sus ojos.

-Me temo, mi señor que aquí ha habido un error.- soltó orgullosa y altiva, como jamás debería comportarse nadie ante un monarca.

-¿No contaron bien mis tesoreros, tal vez?- preguntó el Rey, desconcertado. Mientras, Elektra se metió una mano por el vestido sorprendiendo a ambos hombres y sacó una pistola cargada, apuntando con ella al monarca.

-El único error aquí, mi Señor, es que usted va a mandar ahora mismo que suelten al Capitán Jack Sparrow si no quiere que una de mis balas atraviese su frente. Y no estoy segura de que muera al instante, tal vez lo haga entre horribles sufrimientos.

-¡E-E-Esto es un ultraje! ¡Traición entre las paredes del Gobernador!- soltó chillando como un cerdo a punto de morir.

-Ordéneles desatarlo ya, su Majestad, o no tendré más remedio que hacer volar su cabeza.

-No- no os atreveríais.

-Créame que sí. Me estoy hartando de charla absurda. Le mato a usted y repito la operación con el Gobernador. Tal vez lo acabe repitiendo las suficientes veces como para poder escapar sin ser perseguidos.- dijo ella de forma fría y seductora, mirando con intensidad al Rey Jorge. Yo no podía evitar mirar todo divertido, aunque sin entender nada.

-¡Quitadle los grilletes! ¡Quitádselos, os lo ordeno!- chilló el monarca.

-Muy bien. Así me gusta.- sonrió ella orgullosa, haciéndole un gesto a María para que se situara a mi lado y me empujara hacia la ventana.

-Saltad, un carruaje nos está esperando debajo de esta ventana.- me susurró para que no pudieran oírnos. Al instante, Elektra se situó a nuestro lado sin dejar de apuntar al rey y, disparando hacia el techo, hizo saltar a todos los que estaban en la sala y se tiró, siendo seguida por María.

-Nos volveremos a ver- grité a los hombres de la sala quienes tosían por el polvo provocado por el boquete del techo, para después, lanzarme tras las damas.

Espero que os haya gustado.

BlackCherryBlood: me encanta que te haya encantado mi historia, me anima a seguir, te lo aseguro. Si no he podido actualizar antes es porque hasta este finde más largo de lo normal, no he podido escribir nada. Pronto se sabrá quién es en realidad Elektra, pero no es Angélica. A mí me encanta la pareja que hace con Jack, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Espero que no te decepcione por eso. Un beso

Por cierto, quería deciros que el miércoles pasado fui a la biblioteca, después de mucho tiempo en que no había podido ir, y me cogí un libro que se llama Amante Oscuro, de la serie La Hermandad de la Daga Negra, y quiero decir, que es el mejor libro que me he leído. En total son 9 libros, y quiero decir, que hoy, a Sábado, ya me los he leído todos. Si sois tan amantes de la lectura como yo, os aseguro que debéis leéroslo. Yo se lo he aconsejado a una amiga y tiene la misma opinión que yo. Son los típicos libros que te los empiezas a leer y no puedes parar. Me he emocionado mucho leyéndolos, porque son preciosos y el amor que se describe en ellos es genial, pero no empalagoso (cosa que yo no soporto). Si alguien me hace caso y se los lee, espero que me lo diga y así podremos comentarlo. Están todos en Internet, y buscando en Wikipedia tienes los nombres y el protagonista de cada uno de los libros.

Ahora sí, un beso y me despido.


End file.
